Sin vuelta atrás
by Coraline T
Summary: "Porque quizás él siga recordando a la descerebrada por un tiempo, y ella siga teniendo problemas con el agua toda la vida. Quizás duren dos días, dos años, o toda una vida. No lo sabe. Pero ella es Johanna Mason. No va a rendirse tan fácil." Historia para el reto "Una pareja para..." del foro El Diente de León.
**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para..." del foro El Diente de León.**

 **Personaje del mes de febrero: Johanna Mason.**

* * *

 _Sin vuelta atrás_

El día que conoce personalmente a Gale Hawthorne Johanna ni siquiera es consciente de tal cosa. Se encuentra acurrucada en el frío suelo de su celda, rogando internamente que la puerta nunca vuelva a abrirse, porque sabe que cuando lo haga las cosas no van a ser buenas.

Por eso cuando la puerta se abre y siente unos pasos aproximándose hacia ella no puede evitar temblar, manteniendo los ojos firmemente cerrados y los dientes apretados. Porque no quiere darles el gusto de gritar antes de tiempo. Puede que lo haga después, cuando el agua fría cale en sus huesos hasta el punto de sentir cada parte de su cuerpo arder, o cuando las descargas eléctricas le hagan sentir que se está rompiendo en miles de pedazos sin romperse del todo, pero no ahora.

Cuando unos brazos fuertes la cargan con más delicadeza de la que está acostumbrada se sorprende. No lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos, pero sí para que empiece a preguntarse qué está sucediendo. Quizás se trate de una treta, de esas que a sus torturadores les encanta hacerle. Como la vez que la dejaron escapar, solamente para disfrutar persiguiéndola y castigándola luego.

Es el sonido de otras voces lo que la alerta, y cuando le colocan una máscara de gas en el rostro con algo de descuido no puede evitar aterrorizarse. Entonces sí abre los ojos y se encuentra con que a su alrededor hay varias personas corriendo, y que otras dos también llevan gente en brazos. Le parece distinguir el cabello rubio de Peeta, pero no está segura.

Intenta mirar a su captor, pero no distingue su rostro. Él también lleva una máscara de gas. Intenta moverse, pero ya no le quedan fuerzas. Y aunque su nombre es Johanna Mason y ha pasado toda su vida sin querer rendirse, siente que lo está haciendo, porque en cierto modo ya no le importa a donde la llevan. Quizás hasta tenga un poco de suerte y todo termine. Lleva semanas deseándolo.

No es hasta que la depositan en un aerodeslizador que lo entiende. Escucha murmullos a su alrededor pero le toma varios minutos captar la idea.

Finalmente han venido a buscarlos.

Su mente embotada empieza a hilar miles de pensamientos a la vez, pensamientos que se había prohibido tener hasta aquel momento. Y, aunque debería sentir esperanza, lo único que la invade es una terrible incertidumbre. Porque después de todo lo que le han hecho ella ya no se siente como Johanna Mason, aquella que era capaz de enfrentarse a todo con unas cuantas groserías y sarcasmos.

Cuando empieza a hiperventilar le quitan la máscara de gas. Un grupo de gente se acerca a ella pero ella simplemente se encoge en el suelo, mientras siente la vista cada vez más borrosa y los pensamientos cada vez más caóticos.

Lo último que ve, antes de desmayarse, son unos ojos grises.

 _Como los de la descerebrada,_ piensa.

.

Ahoga un suspiro cuando el torrente de morflina empieza a fluir en su organismo, olvidando la pequeña sensación de molestia por el pinchazo de la jeringa. Se acomoda en la única silla que hay en la habitación mientras siente que su mente viaja por otros lugares, olvidando pasado, presente y el futuro incierto que todos tienen ante ellos.

Lleva algunas semanas en el trece, aquella madriguera de conejos que ha permanecido oculta durante tantos años.

Todavía no la dejan salir del hospital (por cierta nimiedad relacionada con las duchas y su terror al agua), pero ya se han dado cuenta de su reciente y creciente adicción de la morflina. Han intentado desengancharla, pero ella es más lista que eso. Y su enfermera personal es una idiota. Así que no le cuesta nada ir de aquí para allá robándole un poco a aquellos que no la necesitan tanto como ella. Ya le ha tocado el turno a la descerebrada, ahora le toca el turno a un apuesto soldado que se encuentra en el hospital por quien sabe qué herida ocasionada en su entrenamiento.

Perdida en la bruma se permite fantasear con su hogar; uno de los pensamientos estrictamente prohibidos. Pero ni siquiera la morflina es capaz de hacerle olvidar el único pensamiento recurrente en su mente. Puede que no haya perdido su hogar de la misma forma que la descerebrada, pues ella aún tiene una casa y un distrito a donde regresar, pero lo ha hecho de otra forma, hace demasiados años.

¿A dónde va a regresar si ya no le queda nadie?

Afortunadamente la morflina se lleva cualquier sensación de dolor, o tristeza, dejando solamente una bruma en la que ella siente que podría nadar infinitamente. O volar, si tuviera alas. Se pregunta cómo sería poder volar. Se imagina surcando los cielos, ingrávida, alejándose de todo aquello que le causa dolor.

Entonces, de repente cae, y cuando abre los ojos vuelve a estar en una habitación del trece, robando morflina a un desconocido en el hospital.

Sólo que el desconocido no lo es tanto, y le ha quitado de su brazo la preciosa jeringa, llevándose consigo cualquier sensación de alivio.

— ¿Qué haces? — sisea a Gale Hawthorne en cuanto es capaz de hablar, sin tener en cuenta que su voz sale pastosa, quitando cualquier signo de amenaza.

Él se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a colocar la jeringa en el brazo antes de contestar.

— Bueno, tú te veías bastante feliz y, después de todo, es mi morflina — dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

Johanna ahoga una larga lista de insultos en su mente antes de esbozar una sonrisa dulce y responderle con la voz más suave que es capaz.

— ¿Qué acaso la descerebrada no te hace lo suficientemente feliz Hawthorne?

Lo nota al instante. Ha sido un golpe bajo y lo sabe, pero él se lo ha buscado por quitarle la morflina que ella robó. Oh vale, quizás ha exagerado un poco, pero ella la necesita más que él. De todas formas no va a retractarse.

— No lo suficiente para que te ceda mi morflina — bromea él aunque el chiste no llega a sus ojos. Debe quererla bastante. — Además el brazo me duele como los mil demonios.

— Bueno, — camina hacia la salida y se apoya en el marco de la puerta, dispuesta a irse — quizás si no fruncieras tanto el ceño… Cuando lo haces realmente pareces su primo y, ya sabes lo repulsivo que resulta el incesto…

Desde el pasillo escucha la solitaria carcajada de Gale Hawthorne y entonces recién se permite sonreír un poco. Casi que temía haberlo herido bastante con su comentario. Ya bastante debe tener con el hecho de que la descerebrada ame a Peeta. Porque quizás ella no lo sepa, pero todos los demás sí. Gale Hawthorne le da un poco de pena.

Luego recuerda el asunto de su morflina y se le pasa.

.

La regresan al hospital después del incidente en lo que ellos llaman la manzana. Cuando la depositan en una cama está hecha un manojo de nervios y siente que mataría por un poco de morflina. Escucha hablar a dos enfermeras entre sí, y la buena noticia es que le van a inyectar un poco.

Tardan más de media hora en hacerlo.

Mientras espera Johanna no puede dejar de rememorar lo sucedido al tiempo que tiembla, grita y llora de pura frustración. Ella no era tan ilusa como para creer que estaba curada del todo, pero después de matarse junto a la descerebrada en los entrenamientos todos sus esfuerzos han sido en vano. Ahoga la frustración mordiendo la almohada, pero no es suficiente. Quiere gritar, quiere destrozar todo, quiere matar a alguien.

Quiere matar a Snow, pero ya no va a tener el placer de hacerlo. Con un poco de suerte van a llevarla al Capitolio para la rendición, y le van a conceder ese derecho a la descerebrada.

En realidad no sabe de qué se queja, porque desde que ella apareció con todo su melodrama ha sido así. Todo ha sido para ella.

De modo que cuando él aparece ella no tiene palabras bonitas para dedicarle.

— ¡Vete! — Le grita antes de arrojarle la almohada. Él la esquiva con una facilidad asombrosa y se acerca, sentándose en la única silla disponible.

Arquea una ceja y la mira como si fuera poca cosa. Johanna reconoce que ha tenido tiempos mejores, pero aún así no puede dejar de sentirse enfadada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me contaron lo que sucedió y vine — responde con simpleza —. Por un momento consideré en robarte la morflina, pero parece que la necesitas bastante ¿no?

Pero ella no está de humor para eso.

— Si tan solo la trajeran de una maldita vez… — murmura.

Gale se entretiene mirando toda la habitación con detenimiento, cosa que fastidia enormemente a Johanna. Ellos dos no son cercanos, así que no encuentra un motivo para que él se encuentre allí. Podría haber esperado a la descerebrada, aunque lo cierto es que no está precisamente de humor como para recibirla. Después de todo ella lo ha logrado.

— No te pierdes gran cosa — le dice Gale después de un rato, haciendo que ella ruede los ojos.

— Claro que no. Sólo la grandiosa oportunidad de ir por ahí con un arma disparando a todo lo que se me cruce en el camino.

— Tampoco es para tanto Mason — asegura él aunque parece algo indeciso. Por fortuna la enfermera elige ese momento para entrar con la bendita morflina —. Mira, ahí llegó lo que tanto esperabas.

Se va sin despedirse, así que ella tampoco lo hace. Sin embargo, uno de los pocos pensamientos coherentes que tiene antes de que la morflina y sus tentáculos se lleven todo, es que le alegra que haya sido él, y no la descerebrada, quien haya ido a verla.

Luego todo se vuelve niebla.

Días después, antes de marchar a la guerra, él vuelve a aparecer. Johanna sigue en el hospital; quizás lo de la manzana haya sido más grave de lo que ella quiere reconocer. O quizás ella no está lista para afrontar su nueva realidad sin sedantes.

Él promete dispararle a todo lo que puede con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella en respuesta se incorpora como puede de la cama y lo atrae hacia ella para besarlo.

Él responde con la misma rudeza y luego se va sin decir nada, dejándola con la sensación de que hay cosas que pueden ser más adictivas que la morflina.

.

Se queda apoyada en una pared, esperando. Su mirada viaja entre los cuadros que hay por todo el pasillo, entre las cortinas, entre los adornos. Probablemente cada adorno haya sido elegido personalmente por Snow, pues era un viejo bastante meticuloso, y el solo saberlo le genera repulsión. Pero aquella ya no es la mansión de Snow. Ellos han ganado la guerra y el viejo asqueroso en algunos minutos morirá.

Intenta distraerse odiando cada cosa de esa mansión, de ese pasillo, pero al final es en vano.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan idiota?

Hawthorne ha venido a intentarlo de nuevo con la descerebrada y ella es tan idiota que lo sigue como si fuera una colegiala enamorada. _¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo, Mason?_ Se pregunta.

Prefiere ignorar la respuesta.

Porque cuando él sale con cara de entierro arrastrando los pies se da cuenta que esto ha dejado de ser un juego. Y, aunque ya no haya juegos, ni Snow, ni siquiera una Katniss Everdeen interponiéndose entre ellos, no puede evitar sentir miedo. De hecho se siente aterrorizada como pocas veces se ha sentido.

Pero ella es Johanna Mason, y aunque la vida sea una mierda no va a rendirse.

Así que compone una sonrisa sarcástica y se acerca a él contoneando las caderas.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? — Pregunta —. Podrías probar con tintura rubia ¿sabes? Quizás así te daría resultado.

Él apenas sonríe, pero Johanna con eso se da por satisfecha.

 _Con que poco te conformas Mason._ Dice una voz en su cabeza.

 _Por ahora._ Responde otra.

.

Cuando termina el juicio en que la descerebrada es declarada loca sin remedio él va a buscarla de nuevo. Si dijera que no lo estaba esperando sería una mentirosa. Por eso cuando sus labios atacan los suyos sin ninguna delicadeza lo deja estar, y se deja llevar hasta que ambos terminan tendidos sobre su cama desnudos, sudorosos, satisfechos.

Ninguno dice nada. Ambos sienten aquello como una despedida. Johanna siente que odia las despedidas. Primero Finnick, que no tuvo mejor idea que morirse cuando un hijo suyo esperaba por conocer el nuevo mundo y ahora Gale Hawthorne.

— Me voy al dos — le dice él luego de vestirse, mientras ella aún permanece en la cama.

— Qué aburrido — es toda la respuesta que recibe el teniente Hawthorne antes de abandonar la habitación.

.

La estación de trenes del Capitolio está atiborrada de rebeldes esa mañana soleada, una de las últimas antes de que la nieve que cubre las calles se derrita. Johanna refunfuña mientras arrastra un bolso con sus pocas pertenencias. Más que nada ropa. Y también el estúpido adornito que le dio la descerebrada. No puede olvidarlo. No ahora que se va a ir tan lejos de su hogar.

Le cuesta encontrarlo entre la muchedumbre. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que está tan metido en su papel de soldadito perfecto que sigue usando el uniforme gris y aburrido del trece. Ella en cambio ha optado por un vestido grueso marrón que encontró por ahí. Va a estar tan lejos de los pinos que la mejor opción es vestir como uno de ellos. A pesar de que lo deteste.

Cuando lo encuentra le tira el bolso en la espalda. No debe dolerle mucho, pero él se gira sorprendido. Le dedica una sonrisa y toma el bolso juntándolo con su equipaje, que tampoco es mucho. Johanna se sitúa a su lado, ambos esperando a que el tren abra sus puertas. A los costados cientos de personas esperan lo mismo, ansiosas por regresar a su hogar.

Cuando las puertas se abren él toma su mano con la que le queda libre.

— Sin vuelta atrás — es todo lo que dice, y suena como una advertencia.

— Sin vuelta atrás — responde ella.

Porque quizás él siga recordando a la descerebrada por un tiempo, y ella siga teniendo problemas con el agua toda la vida. Quizás duren dos días, dos años, o toda una vida. No lo sabe. Pero ella es Johanna Mason. No va a rendirse tan fácil.

Y que va, ambos van a divertirse bastante, si entienden a lo que me refiero.


End file.
